


Perfect.

by YourQueenHasArrived



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourQueenHasArrived/pseuds/YourQueenHasArrived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to switch things up a bit. Will Steve play his part?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted before, but I deleted it due to some reasons. it's back, so sorry for the inconvenience.

Steve Rogers x Reader

You considered yourself to be the more dominant and outgoing of the relationship, while Steve was more lowkey and, to say the least, his libido was not at such higher levels as yours was. This was a factor in you taking control and topping 99.9% of the time. You didn't mind one bit, as this was truly your preference, but you were curious. Curiosity got the best of you and you decided to try to switch things up. 

You had a plan tonight. Well, more of the first domino. Your one action could set off multiple actions, each one proving to be desirable. 

You texted Steve, asking him how long until he was home. He wouldn't be suspicious, as you were a needy person. 

He responded almost immediately, claiming the ETA was in about 5 minutes. Perfect, you thought, and stripped down into nothing but (f/c) lingerie. You lay down on the bed you shared with Steve, laying in such a way that he would be able to see your actions perfectly. Tonight would be perfect.

Your hands slowly moved down until they met your lacy underwear, slipping under the fabric. You hummed to yourself, slowly unraveling the excitement that had built up from thinking about tonight all day. Control was key. It had to be perfect. 

A smile spread across your face as you heard the door being opened, accompanied with a "(Name)? I'm home." from Steve. You moaned loud enough for him to hear you just slightly from downstairs. "(Name)?" he called out timidly from the bottom of the stairs You bit your lip to suppress a laugh. This was going too perfectly. 

He slowly made his way upstairs, calling out to you one more time. You continued to pleasure yourself and let out a series of moans as he grew closer to the door. You felt him hesitate slightly as he opened, peeking his head out from behind. His mouth was agape, and he then dropped the flowers you presumed were for you. How sweet. You almost felt bad for making tonight more passionate that he had intended to, almost. 

You didn't break eye contact with him once as your fingers continued to send waves of pleasure throughout you. He stalked closer towards you, eyeing you up and down. You grew louder as you grew closer and closer to an end, but then his hand grabbed your wrist, causing you to stop.

"Something of the matter?" you said, tilting your head. Something glinted in Steve's eyes as his smirked, and it sent chills up your spine. Perfect. 

"Actually, yes," Steve said, pulling your hands out of your underwear and pinning them above your head. "Please do fill me in," you chided. He moved so that he was hovering over you, his mouth deliciously close to your ear. "You're a big tease, darling. It's gotten to the point where I decided I was gonna do something about it," he whispered. "Oh really?" you said, seeing how far you could push him. You continued, "What are your plans for me then, hm? I suppose you want to make me shut up somehow." You teased. The sole action of him pinning you hands above your head hadn't satisfied you yet. You wanted to see how far he would go. 

With that, he hungrily pushed his lips to yours, hand skimming over your sides, making you squirm slightly. He reached behind you and I clipped you bra, discarding it somewhere in the room. "I can't believe this is all mine," he said breathily, then he began placing kissing around your chest, then down your stomach. You were blushing furiously, taken happily by surprise by this side of him. Nonetheless, you were enjoying yourself. 

Only now were you suffering the aftermath of Steve stopping you after you had gotten so close. The pressure had painfully built up in your legs and you pressed them together, hoping that this wouldn't go unnoticed by Steve. You were needy, after all.

Lo and behold, he noticed. He grinned as he pushed your legs apart, much to your distain. He placed his knee in between your legs, but just far enough where you couldn't get any friction if you tried, which you did. You let out a noise of frustration and heard Steve chuckle lowly. "Having difficulties?" he teased. You rolled your eyes. "Please," you begged. 

"What was that?" Steve leaned in, that stupid grin still upon his face. "Please!" you repeated, trying to wiggle out of your constraints, only in vain. "Please, what?" he trailed a finger down your stomach and then snapped your waistband. "Using my own words against me? That's cruel." you said with a pout. Steve sat up, "I guess you don't want me to–" 

"No!" you interrupted him. This scene was too familiar. You had constantly teased him during sex, and now it was coming back to get you. Perfect. Steve raised an eyebrow, waiting for your request. "Please, touch me," you replied, sounding a bit more needy than you wanted to. Steve hummed in satisfaction but, you were not let off the hook easily. 

He slowly slid your underwear down, lifting his eyes slowly to meet yours. You wondered how many times you had done the same to him. Countless times, and his whines never failed to be music to your ears. You weren't giving in, though. This was your game, after all. 

Finally after they were off, he nestled his head between your thighs. He slowly began circling his finger around your clit. Painfully slow. "Steve," you whined. "You might as well start saying my name now, darling," he said. You threw your head back onto the pillow with a groan out of frustration and pleasure. 

He increased his speed, taking his one hand from your wrists to slip a finger inside of you. You moaned and arched your back, feeling yourself get back to the point you were before. Your hands grasped at the sheets below you.

Once again, Steve increased his sped, finally sending you over the edge. His name leaving your lips, just like he predicted, but he didn't stop. His fingers continued to move through your orgasm and afterwards. You moaned loudly and absentmindedly tried shifting your hips away. Steve was having none of that. 

Instead, he grabbed your hips, held them in place, and replaced his finger on your clit with his tongue. Your back arched and you entangled your fingers in his silky blonde hair. His hands moved from your hips to quickly pin your hands down by your sides. Tsking at your actions. His finger then slipped to inside of you, pumping it in and out at a medium speed. He hummed against you, enjoying seeing you unravel before him– because of him. Your second orgasm was soon taking over you. 

You were breathing heavily, noticing that Steve had resulted to again slowly rub circles into your clit. "Steve, seriously," you moaned and brought your head up to look at him. "Oh no, (Name), I'm enjoying this way too much. Don't worry, I'll make sure you have enough energy for the main event." he said with a wink. Your head hit the pillow as you came for the third time. Steve pulled himself up and immediately began leaving kisses and hickeys on your neck and collarbone. "I think," you began, panting heavily, "that you have way too many clothes on." He smiled against your skin, and sat up. 

He slowly slipped off his white shirt, then got up off he bed to shimmy out of his pants. You shot him a look as he stepped out of his pants. "What?" he said, placing his hands on his hips. "You know "what.'" you retorted. "Oh, these?" he looked down at his underwear, "do you want these off?"

You glared at him, only making him chuckle. "Alright, alright," he said, holding his hands up. Again, he slowly slid them down, never breaking eye contact with you. 

"Satisfied?" he said, making his way back to you. "Not yet," you replied. "Really? Why's that? What else could you possibly want?" Steve trailed a finger down your stomach as he watched you construct a response. "Exactly what you want, Captain," you said with a smirk. "To hear you scream my name over and over as I deliver one of the best nights you've ever had to you?" He smiled. You blinked. Yes, you decided, that is exactly what you wanted. You smiled and said, "Glad we're on the same page." 

You had also decided to make a risky move. With one swift motion, you had rolled the both of you over so you were straddling him. "Or maybe, just maybe, we could do it my way," you suggested, grinning mischievously. Now it was Steve's turn to be shocked, but that quickly faded. "Darling, I think you forget exactly who you're talking to," and with that, he flipped you back over, pinning your hands once more above your head with one hand, and the other grabbing the discarded belt on the floor.

"We can't have anything like that happening again, can we?" he mused, then kind your wrists together. "With some effort, I think it could very well happen again," you replied. Steve only chuckled. "Even after all of this, you're still not submitting up, are you?" he leaned in until your noses were touching. "Not until you give me a reason to," you replied, then met his lips. 

Steve grabbed your hips and slowly slid himself into you, causing you to moan into the kiss. "Challenge accepted," he whispered against you lips. His thrusts were slowly and varied in pace. You knew exactly what he wanted you to do. He wanted you to beg. You decided to wait until he asked, not so politely. 

"You know exactly what I'm playing at, don't you, darling?" he whispered, never once stopping. You nodded, but began to move your hips as a chance to get more friction. Steve did not like this, so he pulled out. 

"Beg," he commanded, delivering one hard thrust, but pulling out completely again. You bit your lip and stared at him defiantly. "Beg," he said, with more force than before, and this time pressed his thumb against your clit as he thrusted in and out of you once. You moaned. You couldn't believe you were doing this. 

"Please, Steve," you groaned. "Please, what?" he asked, pressing harder and thrusted once more. "Please, please, make me scream your name. Please make sure I can't walk in the morning. Please!" You rambled. Steve leaned down and pecked your lips and said, "Those are some of the best words that have ever come out of your pretty little mouth," he said with a chuckle. And then he delivered.

Steve sat up and pulled your hips up, and then locked eyes with you as he began to thrust at a fast pace, never once denying your needs for it to be harder or faster. You had soon wrapped your legs around him, meeting his hips as best as you could to match his pace. Just like he wanted, his name rolled beautifully loud off your tongue. "That's it, keep it up," he said, never once did his eyes leaving your face. It was perfect.

Soon, you the pressure had built up in your abdomen, a feeling you had become accustomed to especially today, and you felt yourself nearing the edge. You expressed this to Steve, who only took this as a sign to press his thumb against your clit like he had before. This drove you crazy. Your orgasm hit you, and soon you were a writhing mess of "Steve, Steve, Steve," who followed soon after. He pulled out of you, and then untied the belt from around your wrists.

"Wow," you whispered and turned to look at Steve, who had plopped down next to you. "That's for sure," he said with a chuckle. "So," he began, "are we going to do this again sometime? I quite liked it."

You smiled innocently. "It's gonna be a while. I've got a lot of payback to do to you," you replied and kissed his cheek, then snuggled up next to him. Steve smiled and pulled the covers over you.

Perfect.


End file.
